Alicornia: The Last of the Ponies
by Skylar the Alicorn
Summary: Set in the future after all the mane 6 have died but Pinkie, Celestias older sister Selene returns and is trying to get Celestia's chosen, Special ponies destined to rule Equestria, and destroy them, but she sends them to Alicornia a small village deep in the everfree forest, this story tells of their adventure to stop Selene and save Equestria and fulfill their destinies.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog:

Celestia watched the screen in front of her in pure horror. Her beloved little ponies running in terror from a mysterious alicorn. Well, mysterious to them anyway, she knew her older sister when she saw her. Her older sister had controls the other moon; she was a strong and kind goddess, until she turned anyway. Now her sister was killing off the last residents of Appaloosa. Celestia knew it was her fault, she knew her sister would escape someday. Her sister was far stronger than even her strongest spell. It had been pure luck that she had been contained the first time. She wished she could use her elements but only Pinkie was still alive, when she died the elements would move on to new ponies, and then she might be able to re-contain her sister. But Pinkie was still alive. Celestia had no clue how the Bouncing pink pony had outlived her Twilight. Twilight Sparkle, she thought fondly and started to zone out. She shook her head, now was no time to be going into memories. She looked back to the screen and screamed, the image of her sister laughed. "Did I spook you?" She asked innocently blinking her eyes, she laughed evilly. "Hello Selene," said Celestia regaining her cool. Selene hissed, "Do not call me that, that is not my name!" she shrieked. "Yes it is Selene, Mother and Father named you that so long ago, or had you forgotten?" said Celestia smirking. "Yes, Selene was my name sister, but that was before I embraced the darkness now I am called Darkarrow," said Selene. "No-" started Celestia. "Quit stalling sister, you know what I want," said Selene. "And I will not give you it," said Celestia. "The next town on my list is Ponyville," said Selene icily. Celestia sucked in her breath. "My answer, it, does not change," said Celestia hesitantly, hoping her sister was bluffing, even though she knew deep down she wasn't. Selene laughed, "I was hoping you would say that." Celestia heard an alarm go off in another part of the room. She gulped and turned around. Just as she suspected her sister was there, setting fires all around her beloved town. She couldn't watch, she didn't notice she was beating the crap out of the computer until she felt glass stab into her hoof. She looked down at the remains of the computer and slowly walked from the room to her bedroom where she sat on the bed and cried for two hours. All she could think of was her little ponies suffering and dying. And for what cause are these ponies dying? To keep her chosen from dying. And nopony besides her, Luna and Selene even knew they existed. Celestia knew what would happen if she did give them to Selene. She just couldn't let that happen to them, they were so young. She knew what she had to do; she would send them to Alicornia, the only place she knew that her sister didn't know the location of. Celestia called Luna to her. "Luna, you must take the Chosen to Alicornia, go as fast as you can and don't come back. I will be killed no matter what, so save the chosen and yourself while you can. I will fight her to cause a distraction. Do not look back, you will die if you do."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

Skylar opened her eyes and stretched, she looked over to her clock and jumped, it was 8:17! She was going to be late for tutoring! She leapt out of bed and was brushing her mane when she heard giggling from her closet. Skylar walked over and opened up her closet to find Scythe and Flare laughing their heads off. Skylar groaned. "OUT!" she yelled. The two of them walked out. She slammed the door, walked over to her window, and threw open the curtains, just as she suspected, pitch black. She grumbled and crawled back into bed. Those idiots she thought secretly feeling proud of them, she had taught them everything they knew. She was about to fall back asleep when she heard Luna yelling for her angrily. She sat up confused. Luna burst in red in the face. "Why are you late Skylar? Explain yourself or I'll ground you young filly!" she yelled angrily. "B-but, its dark outside!" Protested Skylar. "See," she said pointing to her window that showed no sign of light. Luna walked over and opened the window, and looked outside. "So it is." She said. She closed the window and looked at her phone. "Its two in the morning?" She yelled angrily. "SCYTHE! FLARE!" yelled Luna in the Royal Canterlot Voice. She heard loud laughter and quickly fading hoof steps. Luna looked over to Skylar "I am sorry I yelled at you," she said. Skylar smiled "Its ok," Luna smiled and then ran from the room yelling threats at the boys. Skylar laughed into her pillow, just another day as usual in Alicornia she thought as she fell back asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Alicornia chapter 3: Skylar woke up and instantly wished she hadn't. She was sore all over from training, Luna wouldn't even tell them why they were learning to fight and use magic. They were perfectly safe from the wolves outside the gate, so why bother? She groaned loudly and rolled over.

"Shut up Skylar, some people are trying to sleep," mumbled Kites into her pillow. Skylar groaned dramatically.

"Seriously Skylar shut up!" yelled Terra. Skylar rolled her eyes; sometimes she wished she had her own room again. Skylar sat up slowly and looked around to see who was awake. She shared a room with four other mares, Terra, Kites, Bananajam, and Bubbles. Bubbles was a happy bouncy sweet earth pony, and Skylar's best friend. Terra (whose full name is Terraria) was Skylar's sister, well, one of them. Kites was a pegasus, and a very determined one at that, she seemed pretty mean to most people, but she was very loyal and generous once you got to know her. Bananajam was a loud, rambunctious, and troublesome Pegasus, she had gotten sent to the Stables so many times even Luna had lost count. Skylar slowly and painfully stood up and limped downstairs. "Good morning little one," said Luna smiling. "Morning Luna, what's for breakfast?" asked Skylar. "Oh, just pancakes and apple butter," said Luna. "Yes!" said Skylar forgetting her soreness and running into the kitchen hungrily. A little bit later Bubbles and Skyhigh came down. "Morning Skylar!" said Bubbles cheerfully. "Mornin' Skylar" yawned Skyhigh. "Hi guys!" said Skylar. "Yeah! Apple butter!" said Bubbles skipping into kitchen happily. By 9:00 everypony was downstairs. "Alright children, we are going to have story time," sighed Luna wearily. "Um, Luna? Were not two anymore you know," said Splash rolling her eyes. "Says the youngest," Flare whispers to Scythe. "I HEARD THAT!" yelled Splash. Terra rolled her eyes. "Luna? What is the story about?" she asked. "I will be telling you The Prophecy of the Chosen." "Who are the chosen?" Asked Skylar and Skyhigh at the same time. "You my children are the Chosen." "Awesome! Do we have like, super powers and stuff?" asked Bubbles. "No," replied Luna "Aw," said Bubbles pouting and crossing her arms. "Luna? What DO we get if were a chosen if not powers?" asked Kites. "It is not what you get, but what you will do," said Luna "What will we do?" asked Skylar. "That my filly is what I will tell you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"The story of the chosen is one of the most important prophecies in the history of Equestria, the prophecy of the elements of harmony is an example." "Luna?" "Yes Splash?" "What are the elements of harmony?" "Ask Pinkie about it after the story, for now I will tell you your story."

"After my parents created Equestria, they had children, three to be exact. They had Selene, who controlled one moon, Celestia, Who controlled the sun, and me the youngest, who controlled the other moon. We ruled in peace for thousands of years, until Selene became unhappy. To this day I have no clue what made her unhappy at first, but her unhappiness caused the moon she was in charge of to shrink. Eventually the moon she controlled, which at first had been far larger than mine was half the size of mine. She tried everything to fix it, magic, potions, asking our parents to fix it, but nothing worked. And for every failure she grew more and more bitter. Finally her moon was the same size as a carriage, which caused her to panic because if her moon disappeared so would she, so she became desperate, and sadly she contacted a witch, a user of dark magic. She started to leave the castle more and more often, and one day she came back and she looked different, physically different, she used to be a silver pelted pony with a white mane and tail that had black streaks in it. She came back and she had a navy blue pelt and a purple and black mane and tail. She had "embraced the darkness" apparently, that's all she would say. Her moon was growing, but it was twisted and strange, she grew less and less friendly, killing her own guards and burning Celestia at least three times. Her pet, an adorable loving winged cat named Anna that Selene had since she was born, disappeared mysteriously and Selene didn't care at all!" Luna took a deep breath. "Now comes the bad part. Selene had locked her self in her room for three days, no pony had seen her, but we all heard the weird sounds coming from her room, it sounded like chanting, but it was a deep male voice that sounded like three at the same time, it was terrifying. Even Celestia, my fearless older sister couldn't sleep by herself. On the fourth day we woke up, the chanting had stopped, in fact the whole castle was completely silent, now I will spare you the gruesome details, but the only survivor's pupils were pinpricks and he wouldn't, no couldn't talk. He committed suicide two days later. Anyway, we left the castle to see the surrounding town gone. Gone, off the face of the earth, we had never seen anything like it, an entire city gone without a trace. The city that was destroyed was called Ponaris, it was the capitol of Equestria, so it scared the buck out of every pony. Celestia and I looked all over for our older sister, but we didn't find her until 3000 years later. There was a huge battle Celestia and I won, she sealed Selene deep in the ground far away from Equestria. After this happened 5000 years passed peacefully, then, I, sort of turned evil for a bit and was banished to the moon for a thousand years. When I came back, I was fixed with the power of the elements of harmony. Then about 100 years later, Selene broke free. She knew the only ones that could stop her were you. But, at the time you were but newborn or toddler foals and fillies, so Selene planned to take you from us and, well, kill you. So she tried to make a deal with Celestia." "Give me the chosen and I wont hurt you," purred a voice from behind.


End file.
